


Dreaming

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, Haron, M/M, 哈榮, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這才是他的現實。</p><p>中文字數：8160字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Dreaming

 

當跩哥睜開眼睛，最先看見的，就是紅髮衛斯理在他的臂彎裡，對他微笑。

他能看見對方那些可愛的小雀斑，不平均地分散在臉頰上，還有鼻頭，而裸露的肩頭有著奶油色肌膚，被窗戶外的陽光灑落而產生一層淡淡的光暈。

因為這樣，他才注意到這是他的房間，他們一起躺在馬份莊園大床鋪，而不是霍格華茲裡屬於史萊哲林的地牢。

跩哥稍稍地收緊了手，讓對方靠自己更近一些，紅色的髮絲撓得他有點癢，但是他不討厭這樣的感覺，因為那赤燄般的頭髮間有著青草的香味，足以在吸入鼻腔後充滿他的肺。  
他喜歡這個味道，他將自己的鼻子埋了進去，於紅色髮絲間嗅了嗅，這樣的行為讓懷裡的男孩咯咯笑了起來，輕聲笑罵了一句白痴。

他有些不服氣地揉起那團紅色頭髮，又惹的衛斯理幾聲嘟嚷，然後他的手掌向下滑，來到了對方光滑的背部，他們彼此都沒有穿衣服，他可以很清楚地感受那個誘人的身體線條。

跩哥輕輕地在榮恩的額上烙下一個吻，他的手更自然地向下撫摸，接著碰觸到了結實卻有彈性的小屁股，他悄悄地捏了一把，讓榮恩發出怪叫，他感到相當的愉快，再繼續向下探索，是柔嫩的大腿，他在那裡稍作停留。

屬於紅髮的淡金色睫毛眨眼動作而跟著動了動，上面沾了點水珠，還有可笑的眼屎，跩哥嘲笑對方這一點，而榮恩則嘟起了嘴，向他抱怨。

他終於忍住了笑意，他的手指撫過那柔軟的金色睫毛上，輕輕地撫去了上面的垢物，榮恩直直地看著他，瞳仁裡是他的倒影，他可以清楚意看見自己接近白色的金髮被映在上面，然後他靠近，他想親吻那淡紅色的唇。

但是他醒了。

跩哥再次睜開眼，他看到自己仍然躺在史萊哲林的寢室裡，被綠色帳子所蓋著的四柱床，而他們房間裡沒有窗戶。

他看見同寢室的克拉和高爾都還在睡，而他已經沒有任何再睡回去的念頭了。  
跩哥坐起身，他有些悵然地看著自己的手，在剛才的夢裡擁抱著紅髮衛斯理的臂彎，彷彿紅髮已經是他的人，屬於他的榮恩‧衛斯理。

上課時跩哥表現得漫不經心，他還忍不住去回憶那個甜美的夢境，衛斯理就裸著身和自己如此靠近，他只差那麼一點就能吻到那微厥的嘴。

他沒撐著頭，而是雙手交覆在課桌上，他的課本有大半邊被他的袖口給蓋住，但是那不重要。

因為紅頭髮的衛斯理就坐在他前面。

他看見波特低聲在紅髮耳邊說話，紅髮輕輕地顫抖著肩膀，發出了細細的笑聲，然後也悄悄的回話。

跩哥無法得知他們的談話內容，他不知道為何那兩個人可以在上課時間說笑，他只覺得他被干擾了，他甚至聽不清楚麥教授在說什麼，那細碎的耳語已經掩蓋住了高亢的女聲，而黑髮與紅髮的存在早已遠遠地大於寫滿了字的黑板。

他感到憤怒，他幾乎想當著所有人的面前分開那兩個人，告訴那個該死的疤頭，紅髮是他的所有物，他和紅髮一起醒來，他也只差點就能親吻紅髮，在他的夢中。

可是跩哥卻沒有這樣做，他只能看著那兩個人快樂地調笑著，偶爾傳來格蘭傑的警告，要他們別妨礙她專心聽課，可是那兩個人才安靜一會兒，依然故我地說著他們的小秘密。

兩個男人，永遠有說不完的話，麥教授嚴苛的課程仍然不減他們的興致，而似乎除了跩哥以外沒有人在意這點。

那是當然的，因為上個月底，全霍格華茲都知道了哈利‧波特正在與榮恩‧衛斯理交往。

一切的始末是來自於克利維那個愚蠢的波特崇拜者，在沒有經過房間主人的允許下，擅自跑到波特他們的房間，看見了兩個男孩在床上擁吻的畫面。  
而克利維歡欣地拍下一張照片作紀念，接著謠言就傳開了，並且很迅速地被證實，因為波特毫不誨言自己與衛斯理的感情發展。

跩哥對此只有冷冷的哼聲，他覺得波特太過正直了些，沒有任何的辯駁，反而大咧咧地承認，並侃侃而談了更多。  
那時後衛斯理的臉比頭髮還紅，並且用圍巾將自己整張臉給包住，除了可笑還是可笑。

但是跩哥卻因此失眠了整整兩個星期。

他不知道為什麼，只要一想到波特幸福地摟著衛斯理的肩，儘管衛斯理比波特高了整整一顆頭，波特卻絲毫不覺有任何突兀之處，並且笑得相當滿足，他就想撕碎那張裝腔作勢的嘴臉，令人噁心作嘔的聖人波特。

他忍不住猜測那兩個人做的事情，他們可能牽手，可能接吻，可能互訴愛意，可能做更多。

然後他就得這般心煩意亂地到天明。

跩哥痛恨起這該死的一切，他一點也不想去在意這些，可是他仍然相當把這件事放在心上，像是個刺，牢牢地嵌進他的心裡，或更像顆毒瘤，隨著時間而逐日腫大。

直到那個咒語的出現。

潘西‧帕金森不是個漂亮的女孩，黑色頭髮，黑色眼珠，但是她總是關心他，跩哥很明白潘西是用什麼樣的心情在看自己，卻從來沒有給予她一個正面的回應。

潘西雖然不知道跩哥失眠的原因，卻替他在圖書館的禁書區內找到一個神奇的咒語，那是一種能夠讓人安定心神、並且有個好夢的咒語。

只試了一次，跩哥就發現自己已經不能沒有這個神奇的咒語了。

他在每晚睡前對自己施咒，簡簡單單幾個句子，可以換得一夜好眠，他不會再為任何事心煩，而同時他也能擁有一個美夢。

美得能將所有不愉快給通通遮蔽住的夢。

自從用了這個咒語，他總能夠在夢裡渡過一個好時光，他與波特同樣幸福，甚至比那更好，因為這些是他真正想要的。

夢裡的紅髮永遠是看著他，並且對他笑得燦爛。

跩哥曾經夢到紅髮與自己在野餐，他們坐在一顆樹蔭下，面向著黑湖，他們在綠色草皮上鋪了一塊大大的布。  
起先還為了要用誰帶來的布而小小的鬧了個脾氣，他帶的是上好的絲質布，上面還有精緻的繡工，但衛斯理卻堅持使用那條經過多次縫補的爛粗布，他們爭論，最後還是由他勉強讓步，他們把那塊粗布整齊地擺好，後來跩哥發現這塊布並沒有他想像中的糟糕。

因為布上有著與衛斯理身上相同的味道。

他們的餐籃裡放著許多三明治，還有各式各樣的小蛋糕，皆是出自於家庭小精靈的手藝，最頂極的美味。  
籃子裡頭當然也有飲料，是衛斯理喜歡喝的南瓜汁，他替對方斟滿一個玻璃杯，他們在一片湖光前乾杯。

衛斯理又笑了起來，跩哥看見紅髮的眼睛裡閃爍著，茵茵的眸子比湖面上的水光更加耀眼，就連豔陽也要相形失色。

接著跩哥取起了一塊三明治，他咬下，然後他看見紅髮卻先向小蛋糕們下手，上面的巧克力與奶油沾得滿嘴都是。  
這樣的衛斯理可愛極了，他忍不住想靠近，替對方舔去那些。

但是他又醒了。

跩哥很難形容這種感覺，他希望夢的效力能夠再持久一些，至少讓他嘗到巧克力的甜苦味。

這讓他在魔藥學時也失常了，他不小心加錯了一味料，他的藥劑算是毀了。  
但是一向偏愛他的石內卜並沒有出言責備，只是冷淡的瞧了他一眼，吩咐他借用剎比的鍋子。

之所以在他最拿手的課堂上恍神，有一大半的錯，是因為他看著另一面桌子的紅髮，在切碎材料時有些笨拙的模樣，引來石內卜的嘲諷。

波特輕聲安慰著衛斯理，並笑著說他們差不多時，紅髮笑了。

而石內卜因為這個原因，扣了葛萊分多整整二十分，理由是上課時間談情說愛，目無尊長，並且另外扣了格蘭傑五分，因為她替他們把剩下的工作給做完了。

跩哥幾乎想大聲拍手叫好，他總是喜歡看石內卜懲罰那群人，他相當同意石內卜的觀點，課堂並不是用來談戀愛的。

然而他唯一能做的只是對著剎比的大鍋發呆，或是從這裡偷偷瞅著紅髮的臉，正氣嘟嘟的對波特咕噥著石內卜的偏心。

那天晚上，跩哥所夢見的，是紅髮靠在他的肩上，他們挽著手並行在冬天的斜角巷裡。

由於身高接近，所以動作顯得有些怪異，但是他一點也不覺得這有什麼不恰當的，他穿著厚厚的皮革，而衛斯理的衣服相對而言有些單薄，因此他把手又握得更緊些，就算隔了手套，他也能感受到來自掌心的溫度。

衛斯理的臉頰泛著些紅暈，或許是因為天氣寒冷的關係。在空中飄著的細雪，有一小片落在了紅髮的鼻尖上，他注意到了，然後伸出另一隻手，替對方擦掉，衛斯理縮了縮脖子，他不禁勾起一抹微笑。

接著衛斯理打了個噴涕，只好可憐兮兮的吸吸鼻子，他輕聲問對方是不是很冷，沒想到紅髮卻搖搖頭，說想吃冰淇淋。  
他皺眉，他不希望紅髮感冒，所以他搖頭拒絕，而衛斯理就像個幼稚的孩子，吵著要繞去冰淇淋店一趟，他總是拗不過他，他們只好向伏德秋先生買了兩個，一人一隻。

就算雪越下越大，衛斯理對於吃冰的興致有增無減，他伸出小巧的舌頭試探性地舔了舔，才開始大口大口的吃著。  
跩哥只是咬了一小口自己的冰淇淋，是草莓口味的，很甜，他忽然有點好奇衛斯理手上的香草味道如何，因此他拉過對方的手，在對方的冰上也咬了一小口，也好甜。

衛斯理笑了笑，說不如他們換著吃，所以他把自己的遞給了對方，而接過另一個。

雪花緩緩地落在跩哥幾乎沒動幾口的冰淇淋上，看起來很像被灑了一層糖粉，但至少不會再那麼甜了。

然後他注意到吃完冰後的衛斯理在發抖，他有些好笑的想著對方活該，卻又忍不住解開自己的皮大衣，將紅髮整個人攬進懷裡，把衣服的另一半罩在對方身上。

衛斯理紅了臉，悄聲地對他道謝，他裝模作樣地挑了個眉，然後在心裡暗暗竊喜。

雖然垂耳毛帽蓋住了衛斯理大部份的頭髮，但是他還能夠見到幾屢藏不住的髮絲，沾了點雪花，他想替對方撥去，但是他又不想放開抱著對方的手臂。

就在他思索著該怎麼做時，衛斯理長了雀斑的臉向他靠近，他認為自己將能得到一個吻。

他又再度從夢中醒來。

無比的充實感與空虛感，兩種完全矛盾的情緒在他的心裡交戰著，他滿足於夢中與紅髮的相依偎，卻同時失落於睜眼後一切不復存在。

當跩哥在交誼廳中寫作業時，潘西走近了他，笑著稱讚他近日氣色看起來好上不少，他只是淡淡的回應自從使用過那個咒語後，他總是睡得很安穩。  
然而潘西對於他仍在使用咒語表現得相當驚訝，她把自己的手覆在跩哥握筆的手上，跩哥想叫她把手拿開，因為她的手心是冰冷的。

潘西苦著一張臉，她以為自從跩哥治好失眠問題後就沒再用過了，當然她是錯的，跩哥現在睡前都會替自己下一個咒。接著她對他說，這個咒語之所以會被擺放在禁書之中，就是由於會讓使用者產生依賴性，並且開始對現實生活漠不關心，最後沉溺在夢裡。

跩哥只是不以為然的聳了聳肩，他很清楚自己的底線在哪裡，他不認為自己會將真實與非真實的事物給搞混。

而潘西看上去仍是不安的，她唯一能做的就只是奉勸跩哥以後少用一些，跩哥開始覺得她煩人了。

入夜後跩哥躺在床上，他今晚沒再使用咒語，因為他實際上知道潘西說的是正確的，這些夢太美好，會讓人上癮。

可悲的是跩哥同時發現，他就像是個中了邪的人，他早已成癮，沒有下咒，他幾乎忘了如何閉上眼，只要意識還清醒著，他的思緒就會飄到遙遠的葛來芬多塔上，他無法不去臆想紅髮現在在做什麼，已經睡著了，或是跟波特無視於其他室友，自私地在床上放聲做愛。

最後他只能拿起放在床頭櫃的魔杖，對自己念了一串咒語，再輕聲道晚安。

跩哥和榮恩在天文塔上散步，夏秋的夜空之中有許多小星星。

紅髮興奮地指著某一個方位，問他那是什麼星座，他高傲地回答，那是英仙座，在希臘傳說中柏耳修斯殺死了美杜莎，並且把海中的鯨怪變成了石頭。紅髮的嘴張得大大的，露出一副不可致信的眼神，還好強地說他在胡扯。

跩哥反過來嘲弄紅髮上課時打瞌睡，沒把辛尼區的話聽進耳裡，紅髮則大聲怪叫著，說自己是被瞌睡蟲給盯上了。

就在他們一不注意的時候，璀璨的流星劃破了夜空，接著數以千計的流星紛紛而過，流星雨就在他們眼前，如此的壯觀。

衛斯理瞪大了眼，他高興地又叫又跳，像個長不大的孩子。

跩哥輕笑出聲，因為他覺得衛斯理的眼睛裡，那些閃閃發光的小星星，比夜空還要更加絢爛。

他握住了對方的手，把紅髮拉到自己胸前，他們面對面。

跩哥雙手扶在衛斯理的肩上，他將自己的頭靠了過去，忍不住就要親吻他。

他醒了過來。

如同往常那般，夢總是親吻前戛然而止，他還是無法親吻到衛斯理淡紅色的雙唇。

他是如此的渴望能夠碰觸那裡。

下午的時候，跩哥經過中庭，他發現衛斯理就坐在那兒，踢著地上的石頭，有一會兒沒一會兒的發呆，而波特不在一起。

他有些好奇的走了過去，他想問問紅髮在幹什麼，究竟這樣有什麼好玩的。

然而紅髮看到跩哥的出現，便繃緊了神經般，皺著眉，似乎連他的臉都不想看見，這讓他感到相當不是滋味。

所以他像以往那樣挑釁對方，先是嘲諷他的衣服破舊，再是批評他家貧窮，而後說起了那個謠言。  
跩哥取笑衛斯理滿臉的雀斑，並且對那頭紅髮嗤之以鼻，然後指出波特的品位極其差勁，放著全校的美女不要，偏偏選擇了最下等的爛貨，也許是因為波特自知沒有異性緣，才會就近挑了一個沒人要的。

衛斯理的臉色愈來愈糟糕，他忍不住愈說愈起勁，他開始就著紅髮的一切事物挑剔著，包括那過短的袍子、髒兮兮的皮鞋、沾著污泥的襪子、皺成一團的褲子、露出來的下擺、印著飲料痕跡的毛衣、發黃的襯杉領口、打歪的黃紅領帶。

紅髮生氣地向他撲來，他們扭打成一團。紅髮在他的臉上揍了一拳又一拳，口腔裡充斥著的是鮮血的味道，他彷彿因此而有了活著的實感。

最後是麥教授的出現才讓他們兩個人分開，公正不阿的女教授罰了衛斯理兩個星期的勞動服務，而波特也在此時出現，握住紅髮的手，柔聲地安慰著。

而波特把頭轉向跩哥，接著他毫不意外地收到了一個惡狠狠的白眼，他只是勾起唇冷冷笑了，他的嘴角破了，正滲出一滴滴的血液，嘗起來相當甜膩。

跩哥那晚也作夢了，他和榮恩一起坐在霍格華茲的某個小山坡上，看著夕陽下山。

紅髮是沮喪的，因為他和波特吵了架。但是沒關係，跩哥摟著他的肩，輕輕拍著，對他說出一大串理論，波特只是個假好人、偽君子，從來不可能真正替紅髮掏心挖肺，不像他。

衛斯理笑了，紅澄色的夕陽餘暉在那裡留了個陰影，和紅髮相輝映，非常漂亮。

然後衛斯理對跩哥道出驚人事實，那就是對衛斯理而言，波特只是個朋友，從來沒有更多，是波特自己胡亂解讀，擅自誤會，把有情錯當成愛情，所以才會造成他們的決裂。

他的手移到紅髮的背部，溫柔地順了順，他說他知道，因為波特就是個自以為是的人，甚至可笑的認為自己能拯救全世界。

衛斯理並沒有回應跩哥的這句話，只是忽然低著頭，對他說，自己的心裡一直以來都有留了個位置給他。

跩哥感到很高興，但是他仍要故作鎮定地說他早就知道了，惹的對方鼓起鰓幫，指責他老是耍人，把他人騙得團團轉。

他忍不住哈哈大笑，紅髮向他撲來，他被壓在草地上，而衛斯理就在他身上。

背著夕日的紅髮透更加豔麗，紅得更紅，在風中輕輕的被吹起幾屢片絲，他有些迷濛地看著對方在晚霞下被染得更鮮明的紅髮，他伸出一手摸了摸對方的頭，像是火一般的色彩，卻不像火那樣燙人。

接著是個連貫性的動作，他趁衛斯理一個不注意，反過來將衛斯理壓在地上，而跩哥則在上位。

跩哥的偷襲非常成功，衛斯理顯然還沒意會到發生什麼，只是呆呆地眨了眨眼，染上了和髮絲同樣色彩的眸子，看起來明亮動人。

他向對方的唇靠近。

他醒了過來。

跩哥迷戀前一刻在夢境裡的美好，他沒有馬上下床，只是怔怔地望著床的一隅發呆，去回想他們說過的話、做過的事。

他開始覺得睡覺是一種很棒的享受，因為他知道自己會得到一個美夢。

他逐漸搞不清楚哪個才是真實。

有一天他在走廊上，看見波特和衛斯理靠在一起，他們的手朝著對方拍來拍去，像是在玩某種遊戲。

他覺得很蠢，他哼笑，那樣既無聊又不成熟，他一點也不羨慕。

可是他卻忍不住一直盯著他們看，那樣的行為沒有半點樂趣可言，他不懂為什麼那兩個人能玩得那麼起勁。

最後波特認輸了，他高舉雙手表示投降，而衛斯理看上去有些得意，他們一齊笑了起來。

波特將衛斯理的手拉了過來，仔細檢查著，衛斯理則嘟嚷著說他才不會因此受傷，但波特卻表示剛才的確刮到了對方的手，要確定沒問題後才能放開。

跩哥倚在柱子上，看著那，他覺得自己能做得比波特更好。

波特看完右手後又拉起對方的左手，手心翻過來變成手背，似乎沒有傷口，便惡意地在衛斯理的手上落下一吻，溫情而寵愛。

衛斯理紅著臉大叫，叫波特不要在公開場合裡做那些丟臉的事，並抽回了手，波特只是無所謂地聳聳肩，說既然全校都已經知道他們的關係，他就覺得沒什麼好在乎的了。

跩哥抖了抖唇，他低聲咒罵著波特這個陰險的小人，然後甩袖離開。

場景轉換，現在的他和紅髮一起坐在三根掃帚裡，他們點了兩杯奶油啤酒。

衛斯理首先喝了一口，奶油泡泡在他的嘴上沾了一圈，他覺得很可笑，便笑出了聲，而紅髮不甘心地認為跩哥並不能做得更好，因此他也喝了一口，嘴角上也沾了許多泡沫。

兩個人對視一眼，一起放聲大笑。

他們有一句沒一句地聊著有關於未來的夢，衛斯理說他曾經想過找個女孩結婚，可能是格蘭傑，但無論如何這些並不重要，因為紅髮已經打消了這個念頭。

跩哥也同樣說著自己的路，他說他的父母可能會要求他娶個純種女孩，但是他寧願放棄家族榮耀，接著定睛看著衛斯理。

衛斯理疑惑地問，為什麼；他也同樣反問，你又是為什麼。

紅髮男孩唰一個紅了臉，跟他說，因為和他在一起，才是真正所想追尋的未來。

跩哥本想惡意地撒個小謊，說自己並不想與紅頭髮的共渡一生，但是他沒那麼做，他只是點了點頭，柔聲說道，他們想著同樣的事情。

他們或許該計劃生個孩子，帶去奧利凡德先生的店裡挑個魔杖，目送孩子去霍格華茲上學，不知道會被分到有勇氣的葛來芬多，還是高貴的史萊哲林。

最後他們同時笑了出來，因為他們是兩個男人，不可能會有小孩。

跩哥放下了啤酒杯，一手握住紅髮的左手，相當溫暖，另一手掏出了預先藏好的絨布盒子，他打開盒子，裡面是枚戒指，他把戒指取了出來，套在紅髮的無名指上。

衛斯理看起來是詫異的，而他是愉快的。

他沒問紅髮願不願意，因為他已經從他們的未來藍圖裡知道了答案。

紅髮有些抱歉地說，自己沒有任何準備，沒辦法回送點什麼。但是他不在意，他也不認為貧窮的紅髮能買什麼昂貴的東西給他，對他而言，只要有紅髮的承諾便已經足夠。

他們的頭靠得愈來愈近，他們無視酒吧裡的其他客人，他們接吻。

接著跩哥睜開眼，看見的是再熟悉不過的四柱大床。

他有些茫然地坐起身，他不認為那是一場夢，因為對方的手是炙熱的，而戒指是冰涼的，這些觸覺都忠實地呈現在腦海裡，它們是存在的。

他開始認為醒著的時間才是夢境，他們坐在大堂裡吃飯，衛斯理跟波特坐在葛來芬多的長桌上，而他在史萊哲林這裡，安安靜靜的咬著食物。

潘西憂心地說她覺得他睡得太多了，只要一下課就衝回寢室睡覺，就連魁地奇比賽也不再像以往熱情，她甚至發現他在上課時偷偷打瞌睡。

他沒回話，他只是注視著對面，衛斯理的嘴角沾了些醬汁，波特親暱地用手指擦過，並且塞到自己的嘴裡吃掉。  
衛斯理因為這個動作而紅了臉，連耳根也是紅的。和他們同寢室的婓尼干抱怨了一句，說他已經受夠了，而隆巴頓只是愣愣地瞧著他們，沒有作聲。

格蘭傑有些無奈地問那二人，能不能別在公眾場合裡做這些，太有礙觀瞻了。波特只是衝著格蘭傑笑了笑，似乎並不打算把這個忠告聽進去。

而衛斯理只是低下頭，小聲地說了句話，似乎是道歉，跩哥不知道，他聽不清楚，他只能用口形來辨認。

也許是波特覺得這樣的衛斯理很有趣，便主動地從餐桌上取了塊布丁，要求餵食紅髮。  
紅髮先是愣了一下，便堅定的否決，他嚷著丟臉，不願意。

然而波特才不管這些，他拿著小湯匙，在甜點上挖了一小口，硬是伸到紅髮的面前，紅髮緊閉著嘴，波特乾脆朝紅髮的唇上戳了戳，才讓對方鬆開口，勉為其難地吞了下去。

跩哥看著這個情景，他覺得他還在夢裡。

這些食物一點味道都沒有，太過不真實了，為什麼他嚐不出來濃湯的牛奶味，他無法分辨布丁是不是甜的，他唯一能做的，就是看著那裡，他在想他何時能夠醒來，回到屬於他的現實。

跩哥匡噹一聲地放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，便站起身，無視於潘西的吃驚表情，也沒多看一眼仍在吃飯的克拉和高爾，他一個人往史萊哲林交誼廳走去，對著空白的石牆說出了通關密語，然後走進那個冰冷的地牢之中。

他連衣服也沒有換，他僅僅是扯下領帶，丟在房間的一角，鞋子亂倒在某處，便急忙忙地蓋上了棉被，對自己悄聲念個咒語，他知道他很快就會清醒。

當他回過神來，他正和衛斯理手牽著手，他們漫步在星空大道之下，欣賞著馬份莊園的花。

他的姆指撫上了衛斯理的無名指，那裡還套著他送給對方的戒指，他的父母終於認同他們之間的感情，並且承諾他當他們都完成霍格華茲的學業後，就替他們舉辦一場轟轟動動的婚禮，將會讓所有來參觀的貴賓們畢生難忘的奢華。

衛斯理對他笑，他也回以一個笑容，他們之間甚至不用言語，也能彼此交流。他抬起了紅髮的手，溫柔地搓揉著戒指，並且看著自己的手，上面也有一個同樣款式的戴在上面。

然後他們接吻。

星空之中冒出了許多壯麗的煙火，在替他們祝福，因為他們將會廝守一輩子。

他們之間的愛情飄渺虛幻，經歷過很多不同的階段，但是跩哥知道，紅髮將會在每個早晨和他一起醒來，會在每個閒暇的午後去野餐，會在每個冬夜漫步在斜角巷，會在每個夏季一起看流星雨，會在每個夕陽下談情說愛，會在每個假期去活米村的三隻掃帚光顧，並且從此在馬份莊園共渡每一天。

這才是他的現實。

 

END


End file.
